


A Day Off

by Sivan325



Series: Community: Great_Tales - Challenges [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Challenge 202: Love, Challenge Response, Community: great_tales, Gen, Not Beta Read, Word Count: 142, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison was lost in his baby, is one day off really necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Leverage is not belong to me… I'm only playing.

He would never let anyone to touch it, not even his teammates.

It was his precious, his baby. It contents everything he kept since he was a soldier and even before where he was a child.

Even his longest enemy, Chaos, tried to destroy it.

Hardison tried not to spoil his drink near to it, not to let it to be damage.

Eliot was so close to bring him on the edge, and Parker, he believed that she was only jealous. 

After all, he was in love, and Hardison didn't know why she acts so weird toward it.

"Hardison, where the hell are you?" Eliot called via the ear buds.

"On my way, why?"

"You've been sleeping again, aren't you?"

"I believe that it needs a day off from you, just for one day." 

"You are NOT going to take it. Period."


End file.
